


Boy doesn't know he's pregnant and shits out baby

by Bad_Barbie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth, Blood, Bodily Fluids, Fecal Soiling, Mpreg, Nasty, Pain, Piss, Scat, Solo, Stillborn, Watersports, mentions of periods, teen, unknown pregnancy, very light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Barbie/pseuds/Bad_Barbie
Summary: The title of this nasty bitch workEdit: I'm low-key embarrassed that hundred people saw this cursed piece of 💩Also tell me why people like this? Almost 1000 hits of people either liking this or hating this
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Boy doesn't know he's pregnant and shits out baby

For xxXLunaVanillaXxx

He was eating a piece of cake. Chocolate cake with thin whipped cream as frosting on top with white sprinkles. That was stopped once felt pains in his stomach. The pain was sharp but was very tolerable and nothing to worry about. The boy just thought it was his period coming up except the fact that he hadn't gotten it for many months. It was shrugged off as he was a teen and was common for teens to have irregular/constantly changing period cycles. The pains were getting worse each couple of minutes. Once he was done with the cake he rushed to the bathroom. 

There wasn't any blood on his briefs. A finger was stuck inside his vagina and when he pulled it out there wasn't any blood. Another pain hit him, this time it was more sharper and nastier, it even gave him chills. It didn't feel like he needed to take a diarrhea shit as there was no pressure yet. The boy just assumed it was a bad period coming up due to blood built up for months. 

It was getting darker and darker, almost 12 o' clock. The boy went to bed trying to ignore the 2 hour long pain but the pain refused to go away and was coming back quick and stronger. It gave him the cold sweats and chills. Another sharp pain surged through his stomach along with a hideous sensation of something popping in his gut along with the rush of warm liquid. 

The boy felt instant fear, what's happening? What's wrong with me? Why do I feel bad? The thoughts in his now spinning head were harshly interrupted by another cramp. This time he felt pressure and the urge to push. The pain was great enough that he couldn't get up. With a moan, the boy pushed a little and felt something shift inside. The increasing pressure and rush of blood in his loins gave him a boner and with every push the pressure and arousal increased, the constant orgasms from his cunt made his birth canal more slippery and more relaxed. He pushed again with little progress. This will be a long night! 

The pain was getting worse and worse. Every push was becoming involuntary. The boy pushed again and felt a stinging burning sensation with something sticking out. With a sweaty, quivering hand, reached down and felt the thing sticking out. It felt hot, wet, and clammy. His hand retracted quickly, he felt disgusted and confused. Another blinding, mind clouding, sharp pain hit him and he pushed with a loud moan. The stinging came back harder. Curls stuck to his sweaty forehead as he gulped down air. With an iron grip on the blanket, he gave one last push along with a blood curdling scream. The object slipped out with a fat, wide, huge turd from all the pushing and earth shattering orgasm from his cunt and dick. 

All of the mess, blood, vaginal fluids, shit, and cum were all contained in his stripped blue and white pajama pants, he was even wearing a matching long sleeve, how cute! The boy felt an overwhelming drowsiness. Slowly closing his eyes, he feel asleep pissing himself with the placenta slipping out of him.

He woke up feeling sore and weak. The air around him had a overpowering aroma of musk and blood. The boy suddenly remembered what happened last night. He checked in his pants and his heart dropped. It was a full term baby! The realization hit him. " I was pregnant?! " he screamed at himself mentally. The boy sat up, slightly wincing at the mess squelching from being spread. The giant log of shit was turned into mush from sitting in fluids. The boy pulled out the baby from his pants and to his slight disappointment, the baby was cold and blue, dead as a rock. The boy's parents were out town meeting with friends he and stayed to watch the house. He didn't know what to do with the body. 

The mushy shit and large amounts of sticky hot pussy juice was getting to him. The boy broke off the baby's leg and used it was a makeshift dildo, his parents would kill him if he had a actual one so he was used to using anything that was slightly shaped like a dick. The boy's cunt was still sore from the night before yet the pain was pleasurable and his dick was fine. He came within minutes not caring he messed the bed even more as it was stained already. 

At the bathroom, he took a shower and the bed was cleaned, the stain could be blamed for a period and all that remained was the baby's body. The boy threw the body into the toilet and grabbed the toilet cleaner. With a adrenaline rush, he started mashing the body like if it were mash potatoes. The body was almost easily crushed into a pulp as the bones were still fragile. Flushing the toilet was easy and a few blood easy to clean blood splatters were cleaned. The boy felt satisfied as his " little " problem was taken of. Climbing onto bed, he feel asleep with a satisfied smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for sum one in Deviantfart


End file.
